


Please don't remember

by Trueffle123



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Car Accidents, Dr. Solo is adorkable, Dr.Solo, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending?, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Kylo Ren Redemption, Masturbation, Morning Kisses, POV Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Amnesia, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Who am I?, Workaholic, falling in love with a patient, you are my guest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/pseuds/Trueffle123
Summary: Dr. Ben Solo is a skilled neurologist working at Coruscant Main Hospital (CMH), who is very successful in his career but struggles to get his private life sorted out. Actually that guy lives for the neurology and damn...he is good at it.However one day Ben's well-regulated life changes when an unconscious woman, who was hit by a drink-driver, is admitted to his hospital ward.Ben doesn't know why- but he can't get the girl out of his mind...and she hasn't even woken up from her coma, yet!Needless to say the situation doesn't get better for him as soon as "Rey" regains consciousness. Especially since she hopelessly fails to remember any details of the last five years...Why does no one visit Rey?Why is she crying during the nights, desperate to fall asleep?Why did he have to send her flowers?Why did he kiss her?Why was he undressing her?There is only one thing that Ben knows: he does not want her to remember who she used to be, hoping that without a past to return to Rey will choose a future with him.Unethical patient/doctor-relationship with lots of smut





	1. A pretty stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> This time I try myself at a Reylo-Hospital-AU! 
> 
> Please note that I am not a native english speaker and please correct me if a make major mistakes ;-)
> 
> Also I am also not a neurologist. So I don't know any details of the medical treatments I write about...  
> My medical "knowledge" comes simply from observations and some Scrubs episodes :-D!  
> Still I hope you will enjoy it ;-)

Ben Solo had practiced as a doctor for almost ten years now. The eligible bachelor of Coruscant’s Main Hospital (CMH) had built up a certain reputation among his colleagues during his years of practice in the field of neurology… Some people referred to him as a phenomenal neurologist and called him an ace on his field of work. At least that is what people said when they stood face to face with the rather stiff medicine. However while the patients adored the sharp mind of Ben, most people he actually worked with and so were familiar with his habits regarded him as an arrogant and smart-allecky prick. The later opinion was perhaps based on the fact that Dr. Solo was willingly conducting research for the First Order (F.O.) pharmaceutical company and was not too skeptical on writing studies that favored F.O.’s products, however published very shattering surveys about products from his sponsors’ competitors...

Did he have scruples in putting his mark and name in line with certain antidepressants?

Not really.

Most of the stuff F.O. threw onto the market was not too bad shit in the tall man’s opinion. At least their pills weren’t any worse than the ones the other companies tried to sell…and his collaboration with F.O. had financed him a certain lifestyle. Including a nice penthouse in New York, a Maserati Ghibli and some pretty impressive holidays twice a year.

No, Dr. Ben Solo didn’t feel any remorse in vouching for F.O. drugs. Especially since he didn’t give a shit what his jealous and parochial colleagues, who were constantly running to the other side of the world in order to pamper their consciousness with saving African children, did think about him.

And the solitude had never bothered him much.  
Even as a child he didn't use to be popular with the other children. He had always been the silent one in a group, a book in his one hand and a Mars bar tugged in his side pocket.  
His mother had used to describe him as shy and secluded child, one who enjoyed to immerse into a good book rather than get in contact with a real (and cold) ocean. Needless to say that Ben’s roguish father, who used to work as a famous stunt man, lacked the skill to build a deep connection with his inquisitive son.

Ben sighted while leaving the recreation room reserved for the night shift in his neatly ironed white coat. He felt quite tired. Two days ago three brain tumor patients were put under his charge. These three patients had just underwent drastic invasive procedures and Ben struggled to keep their systems running. Especially since the surgeries to reduce pressure on the brain which was conducted on two out of the three patients lacked to show results, the whole neurological ward knew they were only fighting against death now. So for the last fourty-eight-hours it had been Ben’s duty to make sure these people didn’t collapse from the aftermath of the surgeries. While he also needed to treat them one by one with radiotherapy.

Actually Ben knew that in particular the radiotherapy wouldn’t benefit the patients, he still applied them. It was a well-known secret that the hospital administration unofficially urged their staff to carry out expensive treatments, so they could charge the patient’s insurances with a considerable amount of money… and Ben never argued with the financial branch of CMH.

Passing the clinical and unkind halls of the Neurology, Ben stopped at the nurse’s room to check whether there had been any incidents while he had taken a two hour nap.  
“Are Mrs. Blends blood results back?” he interrupted a sitting group of talking nurses unceremoniously without even sparing them a glance.  
The group of four woman and a fellow doctor were startled by Ben’s deep voice and immediately stopped in the middle of their pointless conversation: “The lab has not sent it back yet, Dr. Solo.”

Unsatisfied with the answer, Ben raised one of his hands towards his face and pensively touched the stubbles on his jaw. There were stubbles. God. He really needed to get out of here when already a hint of black hair was decorating his face! Shave. Shower and sleep. Ben would have given his left kidney for being able to leave this godforsaken cage immediatelly and return to the comfort of his nice home...

_A few more hours to go, then...Hux said he will take over from 8:30..._

“Alright. Call them. Now. I need the results as soon as possible” he instructed in his usual distant and rather aggressive manner, which caused the nurse to nod before leaving the room in haste. No one wanted to personally experience being the victim of one of Dr. Solo’s famous temper tantrums. Especially not when Dr. Grumpy was in an annoyed state and on duty for over twenty four hours.

“Any new patients that will be admissioned today?” Ben went on with his work and asked further, after he carefully placed the clipboard with the lab results back on the nurse’s desk.

“Yes. We are awaiting the paramedics with an unconscious woman. She was hit by a car like twenty minutes ago in Sah’c ( _* AN: Sah'c is a district in Coruscant_ ).” The statement was cold and lacked any empathy from the side of Ben’s subordinate. But that is what working in a hospital did to you. You just went numb over time regarding human miseries. Or you went crazy. It was an unwritten rule.

Nevertheless the news made the broad shouldered physician listen up and crock an eyebrow: Why the hell did the ambulance drive a woman (who had probably suffered severe concussions or worse from the impact) through the whole town when Sah’c Medical Center had an emergency room, too?

“They don’t have any more capacities. So they sent her here.” The nurse offered an explanation without being asked while shrugging.

 _Ah, the bliss of working for in an ailing health system..._  Ben thought while nodding, his hair lazily swinging with the movement of his head.

“Alright. Get a stretcher with neck stabilizers ready and call me as soon as she is registered.”

_Work. Work. Work I really should have listened to mother and followed her footsteps into the Senate…_

 

Ben had just enough time to go to the bathroom before the woman arrived.

Waiting patiently the black headed neurologist put on some gloves, while the paramedics carefully rolled the woman into his ambulance room.

“The pulse is stable. One or two ribs are likely fractured. She has not regained conscience since we got to her. Slowed reaction to light stimuli of the pupil.” A very tanned and slightly overweight ambulance man informed Dr. Solo dutifully, while later hadn’t yet turned around to face the patient. “She was hit by a limousine while crossing the street. The drunk driver tried to brake…-“

Only now did Ben turn around…and the sight of this brunette woman…no girl…lying motionless in the stretcher made a shiver run down his spine.

She was beautiful. Yes- Ben knew it was wrong to refer to a patient this way, but still… the girl looked extraordinary pretty. A freckled angular face, a perfectly straight nose and those long eyelashes. She looked like a sleeping beauty. Well, almost. The respiratory mask somehow disturbed the magic…

“What is her name? Age?” Ben asked almost softly after he had overcome his first shock and started to run the first routine examination of the girl.

“We don’t know. She didn’t carry any personal belongings with her… However we estimate that the patient is about 18 years old.” It was only now that Ben regarded the injured a bit closer. The unknown woman wore a rather blank (and short!) black dress and a pair of camel booties. Her hair was pulled up in a high messy bun… the blood of the superficial cut on her hairline had dried already, but the bordeaux colored fluid had still ruined her hairdo. Her mascara had been smeared, which had probably happened as the ambulance guy tried to check her eye reaction…

However even with these flaws…the girl was something else.    

_Bloody fucking drinker…she is barely an adult!_

“Get her into the CT at once! We need to see if the caused an intracranial hemorrhage” Ben barked in a hurry, knowing that every minute was important to save the girl from suffering any permanent damages from the accident. His heart was hammering from the adrenaline rush. He needed to act quickly and save this girl. Otherwise Ben knew that he wouldn’t be able to look at his reflection in the mirror anymore…

The nurse’s immediately began to work, rushing the poor girl out of the room and preparing the machines… Ben gave the paramedic a last glance before signing all the papers and leaving the room in order to aid the new patient…

 

A week has passed ever since the girl was admitted.

Still the unknown patient had not opened her hazel coloured eyes, yet.

Even if Ben and his colleagues were sure that the unconscious brunette would eventually awaken from her coma sooner or later without suffering any permanent damages, the tall physician couldn’t wait to meet the mysterious beauty.

But what had awoked his interest in her?  
  
On one hand that her identity was still unknown. There had been no calls from relatives, no visits from close friends or boyfriends and even the police hadn’t got a clue who this girl could be… Was she an illegal immigrant? A prostitute? A student? No one knew. Only one thing was sure…the girl hadn’t been violated. The thought alone was like balm for Ben’s nerves…   

And on the other hand… somehow the girl was interesting because she had bewitched almost everybody in his ward. An almost irrestible aura surrounded the girl and hardly any employee of the neurology stayed indifferent when it was about the girl… The nurse’s had braided her hair after they had cleaned her, so she looked more pretty. One of the cleaning ladies went to check on her every morning of their shift, making sure that the room was always properly ventilated for the stranger. Ben even swore that he had seen a glimpse of the cleaner drawing a symbolic cross on the girl motionless left hand, praying to a god for her recovery. And then there had been Hux. Even the annoying red head seemed to be keen on getting that poor stranger out of the hospital bed and into real life as soon as possible... "She is young. She belongs to life, not to death..." Ben red-headed colleague had whispered one day during a medical round seconds before they went out of the girl's room...

Ben simply nodded. Still it was a fascinating experience for the well-known practitioner, watching how the girl influenced even the most impassive workers in his wing.

_Perhaps the Hindus are right and karma exists…?_

Needless to say that Ben was also captured in the invisible aura the girl emitted. Even if he was supposed to treat every patient with the same care, the muscular adult knew that he paid her more visits than other patients… He even let his last survey he prepared for the F.O. slide and choose to spend his free time watching _her_.

What would she be like when she woke up?

Who was she?

What would her voice sound like? Was it high? Or did it have a husky undetone?

Did she speak English at all?

Why did no one visit her?

_Does she have a close friend? A husband?_

Ben clenched his fist so that his knuckles became white from pressure…he really shouldn’t think this way about a patient!

_This has never happened before!_

_What was is wrong with me?_

Even if he was never the most ethical one in his profession…there was a line a physician couldn’t cross with those in his care!

Being frustrated with himself Ben returning to his work and tried hardest to resist the urge to walk past the girl's room. And it worked somehow, especially when he was in meetings with the surgeons preparing the upcoming procedures...It was as if he was in tune with himself again… His undivided attention on the task at hand.

Only at the end of the meeting Ben's phone rang angrily. A glance to the display was enough to reveal the doe eyed man that the nurse's from the desk were calling him. What had happened? Was there another emergency? Picking up the phone, Ben barked a gruffy Hello before receiving the following lines: “Sir, she is awake.”


	2. The reality is even sweeter than the imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> First of all: OMG Thank you guy's for 100 kudos and the lovely comments!   
> It really helps me to evaluate if the story goes into the right direction... so thank you for that :-)
> 
> In this chapter we will witness the first conscious encounter between our favourite couple.   
> Both of them are shy atm... but that will change soon ;-)
> 
> So I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, too and I wish you guys a Happy Easter!

****

It took Ben all his self-mastery not to let everything drop and rush towards the room the girl was lying in. Instead his brain switched to automatized patterns and the physician mind went blank.

He knew it was alright for him as the expert regarding concussions to visit her. But he wouldn’t rush to her like a stupid child chasing an ice cream van. No, Dr. Solo had dignity. At least he pretended to be cool to the outside world through putting his usual behavior on display and acted the way he usually would if he got a call regarding the wake up of any other coma patient.  

Only a minute later did the turmoil awaken inside him.

Would she be in pain?  
Would she be able to speak properly?  
Would she be hungry?  
Would she panic? Feeling frightened of being put into a hospital ward? Or would she be angry at the guy whose reckless behavior almost ruined her young life?

With long strides the thirty-two year old was going down the bleak corridors of the neurology. He felt his heartbeat quicken with every step he took. And something else happened that he had never thought prior to be possible: right before entering the girl’s room, the bachelor caught himself stopping in front of a mirror checking his reflection and straightening his overcoat’s white collar.

It was a useless act, Ben reminded himself.

He was not supposed to care what kind of opinion the girl formed on him. But deep inside the nagging noise of his mother materialized and reminded him that a “ _good first impression was the half way to get in someone’s favor”_. Not that he was ever good with getting on good terms with anyone…but with the girl…it was different. It wouldn’t hurt his pride if she came to…admire him. And she had every reason to be fond of the men cloaked in white. Ben had saved and treated her over a week now. Was it so wrong to ask for a bit of gratitude? Even if it only came in shape of a bright smile, a flush of red on the cheeks or a sweet flutter of long eyelashes?

Inside the mirror the doctor was greeted by an image of his pale angular face. The composition was completed by a prominent nose that demanded attention and two big moles. _Heavens, how I detested the Solo curse nose!_

It was not that the majority of people described him as an ugly misfit. But the successful adult knew that no one used the words natural beauty in context with his appearance either. At least he was tall. Taller than most men, which gave him a certain advantage when dealing with the fair sex… and he worked out. Yes, his body was fine. But it couldn’t hide the other flaws… A dissatisfying grimace made it onto the young doctor’s face as he saw that a hair strand had escaped the other hairs that were tugging behind his ear and so his skilled fingers got into motion to tug it back swiftly. Only as his skin brushed his shaven and groomed jaw did the dark haired man notice that he was sweating. His palm was wet as if he had just washed it…

_Bloody hell!_

Ben suppressed a sardonic laughter. There was no doubt to it: he was nervous. Like really nervous. When was the last time he had behaved like this?

When he was saving a dying person?  
No.

Before an exam?   
Hell. No.

So it came down to other the situations when something caused him stress. Like the ones where he actually needed to interact with others outside of his work. Yes, now he remembered. He was just as tense as he used to be in his teenage years as he ran into the girl he fancied outside school.

 _Great Solo, now you are back on acting like a nerd with spots!_   
Pathetic and weak. Yes, he was a sucker.

Fighting the urge to smash the mirror because of his frustration, Ben turned around while clenching his fist and decided to get fixated on the girl again.

 

Inside the patient’s room the sound of the breathing apparatus greeted him, which was accompanied by three nurse’s rushing around the girl’s bed. He had yet to really look the strange patient in the pretty face, because his co-workers performed routine activities around the freshly awakened brunette.

Ben felt his hands shake slightly, his breath quickening while he couldn’t resist the urge to glance at the surveillance monitor that displayed the girl’s vital data.

Her heart beat was quite normal. No signs of hypertension.   
It was not unlikely for a human body to act very sleepy after having just woken up from a coma.

“…Where am…I?”

It was the first time Ben had heard her voice.  
It sounded strained. The words hinted with a southern accent. Very melodic and somewhat capable of touching the inside of his soul…

“Don’t worry, honey!” one of the nurse’s answered cheerfully. “You are safe here. You are in CMH.” “You got hit by a car, Rey…” another nurse whispered tenderly, while carefully placing a hand on the disorientated patient’s arm.

Rey.

So the unknown girl’s name was Rey.

Ben let the name roll over his lips, although he was careful not to vocal any sounds. Somehow the name suited his coma patient. In fact inside his most secret thoughts the tall dark haired man had always believed that his most interesting patient would have a longer and more sophisticated name. Elizabeth. Or Caroline even… but Rey. Now that he knew how to refer to her properly, Dr. Solo decided that Rey suited the small miss even better.

“Oh-really?” was all the fine voice of the fair creature was able to perform, before falling silent again.

The girl was weak. That was for sure.   
A week of getting fed artificially with liquids did weaken even the youngest and healthiest ones. And Ben knew that Rey had lost about 5 kg ever since she was admitted. A shame really. She had been very slender to begin with… Perhaps even too thin. But this was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a little pampering.

Ben decided it was time to introduce himself. For an outsider it must have already been strange to regard that the doctor in charge entered the patient’s room and motionlessly stood there watching the injured to be taken care of by the nurses. No, he wasn’t an idiot. And he would prove it.

Clearing his throat hesitantly, the nurses turned around as if struck by a thunder.

“Dr. Solo! Good that you are here” the more experienced and gentler nurse exclaimed carefully, while stepping aside so that for the first time he could look into Rey’s face.

His piercing obsidian eye’s met a pair of golden-hazel-ones, of which latter was only halfway visible as Rey struggled to keep her tired eyes open. It was only now due to the fact that the brunette had been put into a sitting position in her bed that Ben saw how sunken her former rosy cheeks were.

He quirked an eyebrow at the sight, looking a tad angry and concerned in the nurse’s eyes.

“I am-…” his voice was failing as he noticed that Rey had started to examine his appearance thoroughly, opening her jaw slightly before averting her eyes for a second.

_Oh god. She is looking away. Am I scaring her? Do I look so bad?_

“- Dr. Solo. I was the first to examine you after the accident” Ben introduced himself politely, even attempting to smile so that Rey got the chance to warm up to him a bit.

Not that she was supposed to warm up… and did he just see the nurse’s exchanging bewildered looks?

Leaving all the diffuse thoughts aside, Ben advanced towards the injured brunette, who tried hard to focus on the tall medical practitioner, with professional determination before towering next to her seating form.

“Miss- ?” he asked now, wanting to know Rey’s last name so that he didn’t overstep any social boundaries.

“Rey. Rey Evans” the injured with the honey voice offered sympathically, while fixing her gaze on Ben’s slightly trembling hands.

“Miss Evans. According to the CT (*computer tomograph) you have a traumatic brain injury of middle severity” Ben’s low voice sounded through the room, dutifully explaining Rey what injuries she suffered due to the accident. “I have to run some basic examinations now and I need to you help me with it. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, doctor” the slender adult answered obediently and the tall black head couldn’t deny that the way she said _doctor_ made his dick twitch slightly.

How lovely would it be if she used that voice when they were alone and he did a thorough examination of her body? Ben wanted to sigh at the arousing thought, but resisted the urge.

_Stop being a creep, Solo. Just. Stop. It._

“Do you feel dizzy, Rey?” he questioned while sitting down carefully on the bed of the pretty thing, which made her eye’s widen a bit in shock. Good thing his tough little patient seemed to catch herself soon and her muscles relaxed visibly.

“Not really. Only a bit sick…like I…I don’t know. It just feels funny.”

Ben quickly looked at the older nurse over his shoulders, checking whether she was writing down Rey’s statements into her chart.

_Well, that is nothing unusual for coma patients. Even if she sounds a bit confused… But who wouldn’t be?_

“That is normal. I will prescribe you something for your stomach, so you can rest a bit without feeling nauseas” the man offered timidly, nodding towards his patient.

“Have you tried to move, yet? Do all your muscles react?”

As if being struck by a lightning, Rey urged upwards. Bless the girl. She was frightened that she had lost some ability to move through the accident. But luckily everything seemed normal. Even if her beautifully freckled face constricted in pain as she bent forward.

Her ribs. The X-Ray had showed that one of her ribs on the left was slightly broken and others heavily bruised. Good for her that these types of injuries healed within a reasonable period…

“Careful. One of your ribs is injured. On the left” Ben explained with the unusual patience of a saint, while one of his hands instinctively reached toward Rey to stop her from moving further forward. But before he got into contact with her pristine skin he got self-conscious and withdrew suddenly. It didn’t feel right to touch her without permission! He normally never acted in such a bold manner with his patients.

_Get your act together, you idle idiot. Don’t screw this up. Don’t get freaky._

But he would have to touch her sooner or later. Ben knew this. It was inevitable.   
Would he feel relieved after it? Or would it just add to the nervousness he felt in presence of this epitome of beauty?

 _Epitome of beauty? Good thing I keep my mouth shut. I am almost embarrassed for myself._  

“Now I will check if your pupils constrict normally. Could you please put your head back for a second?”

It was now or never.

So why delay the inevitable?

Rey agreed with a nick of her chin, before letting her head fall back gracefully against the soft hospital cushion. She didn’t look too tense. But why would she?   
He had the mental issues with touching a pretty stranger he hasn’t met before. She only acted normally.

Getting a pair of latex gloves out of his pockets (thank god those would hide his sweaty palms), Ben slowly stripped them one by one over his massive hands. It was only now that he noticed that a pair of sleepy orbs followed his every movement, regarding each move of his fingers with attention. Rey shly bit onto her pouty lip.

His heart beat picked up.

_Perhaps she liked men with big hands?_

No. What a stupid thought. If one was examined for the first time after waking up from a coma anything sexual was not something that person’s mind was going on about!

Getting out his pen with a flashlight on the back, the experienced physician resumed his work.

Clearing his throat for a second time, Ben carefully bent over Rey while he gently propped his left elbow next to her oval face and leaned towards her. The famous Romeo and Juilet pose…perfect to steal a kiss. That’s what they used to call it during his classes. However Ben had up until now failed to understand why this position could make someone uncomfortable. Now fate had disabused him.

A shame that the man with the deep eyes failed to notice due to his own nervousness how Rey’s heart rate display began to beep faster…

The next thing he actively perceived was a jolt that went from his head to toe as his finger cautiously touched Rey’s skin around her right eye. Pushing the eyelids open easily, so the brunette wasn’t able to blink. The girl reacted with an audible gulp. Her throat moving delicately, dragging a little bit of spit down her oesophagus.

_How nice it would be if she swallowed something-_

_No you creep. Stop going there! It won’t happen! Do you wanna lose your job?_  
  
The mental kick was enough to get Ben to focus again…so the neurologist resumed his examination without reading anything sexual in the whole act... It was harder than he thought it would be.

But back to Rey’s health: just as he suspected Rey’s pupil reacted with delay. A clear sign for a concussion.

“You seem to have a concussion. Nothing grave” he mumbled with his rich voice, slowly withdrawing from the brunette. But not without giving into his dark carnal desires a tiny bit.

So Ben (driven by his needs) let his left index finger linger a bit too long on Rey’s pale cheek before withdrawing his hand in a way that his finger lightly caressed her skin. It was tender. Soft. Just like the cheek of a young woman was supposed to be like.

How he hoped that the nurse’s hadn’t noticed his lapse… Not that it wasn’t totally worth it.

_Gods, my mother would be ashamed for me… going after my patient._

Needless to say that in his broad chest Ben’s heart began to ache after the loss of contact. His ~~brain~~ junk reacted even worse. It was daring him to go on trying his luck.

It was only now possible for the proud neurologist to look Rey into her eye’s again. Fearing to see the venom of distaste in her round eyes.

However…

… she was smiling at him!

The girl had really gifting his creepy being with an affectionate flash of her teeth.

_Can I die as a happy man now? Is that ethically alright?_

Good thing that his heart rate was not monitored, otherwise the nurse’s would definitely have rushed to get a defibrillator in case that his heart stopped beating from exhaustion.  

“Tomorrow we will inform the police that you regained consciousness. So you can testify.”

The smile now left the freckled face and left a confused look behind.

“I… don’t remember…the car” she replied helplessly. “Why?” Rey formulated another question, her voice shaking this time.

_Amnesia._

Bloody hell. Rey Evans suffered from a loss of memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Ben is such an adorable dork sometimes...acting all tough but being pervy on the inside <3 
> 
> Please Let me know what you think.  
> Leave a kudo or type in a comment <3
> 
> You can also always find me on tumblr under https://galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com/


	3. Sins that keep him awake at night (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys!
> 
> I know I have updated the story like 2 days ago...but I just needed to get this off my system ;-)  
> Today we see a little bit more of Ben's inner turmoil... while he jerks off... I know, I am bad.  
> And just that you know I decided to split chapter 3 in two parts so it won't get too long <3 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and happy Easter!

They had parted after Rey’s eyelids had become heavy by the revelation of losing her memory. Even though Ben reassured her that some patient’s suffered of temporary amnesia, the brunette girl had fallen into a pensive state before drifting off to the world of slumber. Shortly before that he didn’t miss how she had formulated weird questions towards the nurse’s, mostly about the time or the year. Without getting further involved the nervous doctor with skilled fingers, whose heart rate was still far from natural, scribbled down various prescriptions for drugs in silence while secretly eavesdropped to the answer’s the other hospital personal offered the girl. The Mont Blanc pen he utilized (yes, Ben made sure to always carry his own exemplar with him…) fitted well in his right hand, making it confortable for him to write the doses and times for the medication down dutifully, even if the fact shocked him to the core that Miss Evans had never even asked the other women if someone had visited her…

Perhaps shock was the wrong term for the emotion that burnt a hole inside his abdomen. It was more like pity. Yes, Ben felt compassion for Rey.  
   
Most people described that waking up without knowing what happened felt awful. However the mood of most patients with temporary amnesia Iit up quite fast as soon as their family and friends came for a visit, eager to fill in any gaps. But Rey had never asked if someone had visited her.

Was she a loner?  
Did she not have family?  
If yes, then what had caused the discord?  
She certainly needed to have a bunch of friends with her captivating nature?

 

Biting in the side of his lower lip while still trying to unravel the mysteries surrounding the slender girl with sun kissed freckles Ben had finally entered his penthouse, throwing his keys audible in the bowl next to the door after he kicked off his adidas running shoes.

He only switched on the warm lights dimly in his apartment, because on the one hand this way it didn’t remind him of the unnatural glow of CMH floor lights and on the other hand it was easier to get lost in the Capital’s skyline sparkle he could see from his penthouse while fixing a sandwich.

And for fuck’s sake. Ben was hungry. He was literally starving. So running a hand through his thick locks in order to relieve stress, the neurologist walked before the fridge in his open kitchen.

Behind the closed doors he was only greeted with two opened bottles of wine, a beer, some toast-bread, tomatoes and ham. He knew that his diet didn’t seem really healthy, but he hadn’t got time to go shopping in the last few days. Perhaps he should drop an order and let one of the younger Doctors fetch it from the supermarket for him? Mitaka seemed predestinated for the task…

After finishing his two dinner and drowning the german lager beer, Ben relaxed against the thick leather of his dark blue sofa. Now the part of the day had started which he couldn’t handle well. Ever since he hit puberty and his brain began to engage itself with something other than toy teddies, he had struggled in the evenings. Sleep was avoiding him… like constantly. And even after taking long shift in the hospital, the tall doctor didn’t feel mentally tired out.

Sport helped sometimes to finally get him to fall asleep. And actually he enjoyed to pump some weights in the evening, doing some crouches or working on his abs through lifting his body weight. But the adrenaline shock he got through working out often hindered him even more in finding sleep. No, he didn’t think that a good work-out would do the magic for him tonight…

On other nights he just started reading his co-worker’s newest research publications on the internet, pouring himself a few glasses of scotch or a merlot until he couldn’t keep his eyelids open anymore. But that wasn’t an option, which worked all the time. When someone published utter bullshit in his field of work, well, let’s say Ben got furious. Sometimes he even caught himself arguing back loudly while reading the worthless content. Did that sound pathetic? Well, nobody was perfect.

However what helped almost every time when slumber avoided him was to… jerk off.

Yes, Dr. Ben Solo was no stranger to the ungraceful call of his groins. As a teenager he probably would have won some serious titles in waking. Did he feel shame while touching himself? Not really. It was a normal bodily function. The only thing that used to concern the medical practitioner in retrospect was the frequency he dedicated to his self-abuse as an almost grown-boy…

Apropos: Ben felt _little Ben_ twitch and awaken from his passivity while only thinking about getting off.

Perhaps this was pathetic for a thirty-two-year old guy… If he only would be able to have a relationship with a nice girl…then perhaps she would be able to help him, wouldn’t she?

Rolling his eyes at the itch inside his working pants, Ben unceremoniously began to lead his hand towards his half-mast. There was no helping it. Without a willing female he needed to take care of his friend down there… he needed to do the work himself. If he was lucky than pperhaps he could even perhaps fall asleep afterwards, too… Meanwhile his palm had found its way inside the first layer of fabrics, giving his buddy an expertly conducted stroke through his underwear applying just as much pressure he liked for the beginning.

His so far uninvolved left hand now unceremoniously glided towards the remote control of his wifi-TV. Quickly opening a porn site he liked, Dr. Solo quickly found the channel of his favorite porn actor and so he began scrolling down on “Hot Ambers” playlist.

Oh…and “Hot Amber” was a nasty little thing. Perk breasts, brown shoulder length hair, toned but curvy breast. As an expert he knew that Amber couldn’t have been possibly gifted by the creator with such big breasts according to her stature, but he didn’t think he cared. As long as he didn’t have to touch fake breast in real life (yes, they were plastic, hard and simply a turn-off) he was not opposed to implants.

His choice for tonight fell on a video in which Amber played with herself, using a big dildo in the shape of a cock as stimuli before squirting all over her bed. At least that is what the title of the video implied was about to happen.

After Ben hit the play button, low music toned from his sound system and Amber appeared. The porn star playfully winked to the camera before beginning to caress her round and exposed breasts. Ben already liked how the video started… Thereupon he didn’t hesitate long and showed his right inside his panties, giving his now fully erect penis two gentle strokes.

As the video went on and Amber was about to insert the toy shaped like an oversized penis, Ben couldn’t help but think of Rey for a second. Amber and Rey had very similar frames according to his eyes. Both women being naturally tanned, small but toned at the same time. Neither of them seemed fragile, even if their fingers were so delicate that he could crush them with little effort inside his hands. The buzz toy sprang into life and Amber now opened her tight for it, putting her pretty core towards the camera so Ben was able to see how soaking she was already. Needless to say Amber had a lovely vagina. Not too much skin. Ben liked this in a woman.

 _What kind of pussy might Rey hide?_ The thought of his patient lying open with needy and inviting eyes as she showed him her clean shaven womanhood made his mouth water. He would love to ravish Rey’s pussy. It was surely tight. Very tight.

Was she a virgin?

_Stop. Being. A. creep, Solo. A girl as pretty as she is has most definitely enjoyed the pains of sex ever since turning 16…_

Showing his underwear and pants completely down now, Ben sat on the couch with his big erect and glittery penis. With Amber moaning sensually and the image of Rey in his mind, Ben was ready to get serious with the ministrations.

First he wanted to go slowly. He imagined that it was not Amber shoving the vibrator inside her cunt, calling out to him a vulgar way but Rey. Rey. His penis even vibrated as he breathed her name while his firm grip slit up and down his rod.

Would Rey be as wet as Amber was in the video?

Would she taste more sweet? Or more salty?

Pumping his member with determination now the dark haired man let his hand twist around his shaft a little, a heavy moan escaping his plush set of lips.

The tension was building up inside him. He knew he could finish shortly if he didn’t decide to extend his “choking of the snake”. But he decided to play with his imagination a bit more…

Would Rey enjoy watching him get off?

He was quite well built down there and some woman had voyeuristic tendencies, too…  
  
Would she shove two fingers inside her opening while he worked on his cock? Pushing to her core faster when he got closer?  
Was she vocal? Did she moan?  
Would she scream as she came?

_God, please say my name!_

A perfect image of Rey inside his head shouted his name loudly, while Amber was reaching her climax, too. For Amber a lovely flush of squirt erupting from her core at the end of her scream. And that was not all that erupted in the moment.

Coming right into his big palm, Ben started to breath heavily while enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm.

 _As if she would ever let me touch her like that.  
_ Hitting the shower soon after he was off his high was the last thing Dr. Ben Solo did before drifting off to sleep.

 

The next day in CMH started with his usual round. Today he would be accompanied by Hux for his patient visitations per schedule, which annoyed him immensely. Ben had actually looked forward to speak a little bit with his special amnesia patient...alone. Even if he wasn’t sure that he could survive the meeting without blushing bashfully at the blink of her innocent eyes.

The news of Miss Evan’s mental condition had spread like the whisper about a pay rise amongst his co-workers. Nurses, doctors and even the cleaners seemed to be aware of lovely Miss Evan’s temporary amnesia by now. Soon after he had entered the neurology ward the thirty-two-year old heard some nurse’s talk about new revelations they got from Rey. It seemed that the young brunette was a former orphan. She had grown up in a lost part of the country. Jakku, if his big set of ears had perceived correctly. According to the talks the pitiful creature couldn’t return to the orphanage as she wasn’t underage anymore...

 _I wonder if she actually wants to return to that junk place…?_ Ben involuntarily formulated the thought, knowing how desolate the state care institutions were…

“Solo!” Hux greeted him as usual, after entering the meeting room in order to collect the taller one for the visit. Ben simply nodded unimpressed as he usually did, putting his grumpy self to the display of the world. Armitage however, didn’t seem to care. Hux and Ben had both graduated from the same university, their grades always rivaling each other. While Ben had come from a relatively good financial background and had never needed to work during his studies, Hux had to rely on public scholarships for getting his fees paid. These circumstances had once assumably enflamed an indestructible ambition in Hux, who had by now managed to get a well-paid position as senior physician inside CMH. Needless to say that his former study colleague was all too eager to leave the taste of poverty behind and acted like a pretentious wannabe royal by now. Not that Ben cared actually… he just noticed stuff.

“Today we need to check Mr. Donahues condition. Mitaka had the night shift and noted down that Donahue seems to have suffered severe internal bleedings since the surgery…” the redhead began going through the patient’s records.

“But I think we should start with…what was her name now? Rey Evans?” Hux with his high-pitched voice went on, checking out the news regarding the amnesia patient. Ben’s heart immediately began to hammer a tad faster and luckily no one could see how his palms (hidden in his cloak pockets) were turning white through the pressure he applied…

“I examined her yesterday after she had regained consciousness” Ben offered, his voice a bit shaky. The green-eyed man simply peered over to him while resuming their walk.  

“If she truly has temporary amnesia, than perhaps she has regained her memory by now” Hux added expertly, referring to the schoolbook fact that this kind of condition was only likely to hold for 48 hours after waking up.

“If she has... we need to call this…police officer named Charles Peter...” the smaller man mumbled while turning a card that was attached to Rey’s record in his hand. “Will you do it?” he asked now, trying to get his quiet co-worker to engage more.

“If I think that her condition allows being questioned by the police…yes, then I will call Mr. Peter.”  
  
Apparently Ben’s statement pleased Hux enough to start a new topic: “You know…this Miss Evans sure is mysterious… What does a young woman without any belongings do during the night on the streets of Coruscant?” Oh, Hux and suspicions. That was something new.  
  
“…Do you think she is a hooker?”  
  
It was only now that Ben halted abruptly in his long strides, giving Hux an angry glare. How dare he assume something like this? Rey looked so young and innocent… AND she seemed to nice to work in that kind of business! But then again, there were enough rotten folks out there willing to pay for the sweet and innocent type.

_Oh fuck, what if she really is a prostitute?_

_No, she can’t be. Impossible…_

_But if she was…perhaps I could book her-_  
  
NO!  
  
Ben was now seriously disgusted by the battle that was going on inside his head, knowing he wouldn’t survive it if Rey placed him into the same ranks as some other greasy douchebag that found her body worth for a few credits...  
   
“I mean…they say she was dressed up quite fancily as they found her…?” Hux speculated further with hushed voice, a repugnant smirk lifting the corners of his thin mouth.  
  
“ **What** does putting on a dress turn a woman into a sex worker?” Ben replied angrily through gritted teeth before starting to go on with his walk again. God, how he wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk out of that creeps face!  
  
“I just say that it is not unlikely for trash children like her to turn into a dubious individual as a grow up…”    


	4. Sins that keep him awake at night (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys :-)
> 
> First of all thank you for all the lovely comments and your constant support!  
> Today we will have part 2 of chapter 3...with a little interrogation scene ;-)  
> Also we will find out if Rey is a prositute or not...
> 
> ENJOY <3

Ben couldn’t be bothered to speak any more words than necessary with that know-it-all-ginger. He had his fill of Hux for the day. Thank you very much. So it was Ben whose feet began to drag him over the corridor first, trying to carry him as far away from Hux as possible.  

Why would Rey be a sex worker?  
She was so young.  
So innocent.  
Fate couldn’t be so fucked up, or?

The pair of white cloaked practitioners entered Rey’s patient room after Hux knocked three times against the white wood of the door.

_Obsessive behavior much, you polite bastard?_

From within the room the inviting voice of Rey bid the men to enter. The first thing that Ben noticed after entering was that the room was more “alive” than it had ever been. The TV was humming in the background, the respiratory machine was turned off and the smell of a freshly prepared meal hit Dr. Solo’s nose. And then there was Rey. The biggest change in the room was the brunette patient. Until now every time Ben had entered her room she was lying in bed. Almost to weakened to do anything. But today… Rey was sitting upright in bed. The tray with leftovers of some kind of soup and sweat brad in her lap, whilst she was still chewing on the bun. It was a relief to see that she looked better. Healthier. So full with life.

It also didn’t escape Dr. Solo’s observations that Miss Evans seemed to have enjoyed the pleasantries of a shower. At least he had no other explanation for why Rey’s straight long hair no longer clung to her face, got rid of the smear of blood and looked all…glossy.

Oh and how Ben now wished to smell at her tresses, wanting to know what kind of products she used on her skin… Completely unethical chain of thought yes, but he had jerked off yesterday thinking about Miss Evans so who did he want to deceive? He was a perverted guy with a vivid imagination… The fact that his last coitus had been two months ago didn’t help either.

Ben felt his eye’s check out Rey from head to toe. Not missing any details. Not the sparkle in her orbs, the way her cheeks glowed and the adorable bread crumbles on her lips. She was imperfectly perfect. Yes, that was the word Ben would secretly use from now on to describe Miss Evans. Was he staring too much? Ben didn’t know, even if he noticed that Rey’s welcoming eye’s searched his more frequently than it did Hux’s eyes. Perhaps deep inside Rey favored him over the ginger goat… the thought made his little friend twitch in excitement.

“Miss Evans. Sorry that we have to bother your meal.” Hux apologized, before taking one of the free chairs close to Rey’s bed positioning his boney bottom on it.

“We need to do the general examination for the insurance…as we didn’t have the chance to get your check-up until now” he explained dutifully, letting the girl know what they were up to. Rey didn’t seem to be bothered by their task, instead positioned her tray from her lap onto the little table next to her bed and smiled encouragingly at the doctor’s. Her intense hazel eyes taking in Ben’s tall stature after sparing Hux a brief look.

Was his mind playing tricks on him?  
Or was Miss Evans a bit too fixated on his throat?

_Perhaps she finds my adam’s apple to prominent…Fuck… why do I have to look the way I do?_

“I will ask a few general questions first and then Dr. Solo will do the examination.”

“Yes, please go ahead” Rey replied with her fairy like voice, which was accompanied by a pink blush highlighting her glowing countenance. It was as if her eyes were daring Ben to approach, inviting him non-verbally to carry out all kinds of examinations.

_You are such a sick pervert, Ben. Stop imagining stuff._

Ben felt his hands become all nervous again, so he broke the eye contact in order to turn around and collect himself. He had to clear his head before the examination. And there was no need to be self-conscious now. He had performed this kind of examinations a thousand times already; thus there was no need to doubt his skills… It was unprofessional.

 _Well it was also unprofessional to masturbate thinking about Miss Evans…so it wouldn’t be the first time you do inappropriate thing…!_ his sub-consciousness nagged dirtily and Ben fought the urge to roll his eyes. Perhaps it was not a bad coincidence that the pretentious ginger on the chair had accompanied him for Rey’s check-up… At least he wouldn’t do something regrettable this way.

“How’s your amnesia? Any memories returned?” Hux monotone voice claimed the attention now, while he sat calmly on the chair with crossed legs armed with Rey’s medical record in one hand and a pen in the other.

“…” Rey obviously hesitated to give an answer, but eventually spoke as she noticed there would be no way evading Hux’s question: “I still don’t remember much. Everything is still as confusing as it was when I first woke up.”

“Hmmm…” Hux hand scribbled the details down swiftly, not giving any of his own thoughts away.

_He probably thinks that it is strange for her not to have regained her memories until now, too…_

“Miss Evans, do you drink?”

“No!” the girl replied almost too quickly, her voice signalizing that she felt a bit offended by the question. “At least not regularly!”

“Hmmm…Smoking?”

“No.”

“Do you use any recreational drugs?”

“Wha- of course not!”

During the little “interrogation” Ben was still turned away from Rey, only showing her the muscles of his broad back. The very muscles that were now contracting because of the insensibility Hux displayed with his aggressive way of inquiry. There were literally smoother ways to question a patient about…these kinds of things.

Why was Hux so straight forward? He had to realize that Miss Evans felt offended by these questions?

Did he not care?

Or was this just his style?

Dr. Solo was shocked about himself that he didn’t know. He had practiced in this ward with Hux for years now and he had never cared enough to pay attention to the way he was treating patients…

“When was your last period?”

 _Boom_.

Hux just HAD TO drop that question. As a consequence Ben’s calm face features unintentionally lit up from heat. He never liked asking female patients that question…it felt too personal.

“Ehm…I don’t remember really” the girl whispered now shyly. “But I don’t remember not having regular bleedings…” The answer was dully noted while the silence returned to the room.

“Are you sexually active?”

Ben’s lips formed an oh… his heart almost bursting. That question WAS NOT on the sheet. No one asked this stuff from a pretty young woman of Rey’s age… Only then did it dawn him what Hux intended to find out: _Bloody weasel…he wants to find out if she is a prostitute…FUCK._

Upon realizing what was about to be revealed Ben found that the breath stuck in his lungs. His face must have been turned red as a tomato. A strange kind of shame irked through his body: he found the question unethical, but…he couldn’t deny that he was DYING to know the answer. The last air he had taken into his lungs now burned, but the neurologist didn’t find the strength to release it before hearing Rey’s reply. His right hand was now unconsciously contracting, forming his finger into a fist before relaxing them again.

“I…uh…the last time I had sex is a way back.”

 _YES! FUCKING HELL…YES! “Good…”_ Did he just exhale a bit too loudly and actually said good?  
Or why had Hux thrown him a side glare?

Luckily Rey claimed the attention again with clearing her throat, quickly adding to her answer with as much spirit in her voice as she could get together: _“_ …I am not really sexually active.”

 _She had probably only slept with college losers so far_. _All fixated on getting their dicks plugged in without caring for their partner_ … Ben mentally remarked, knowing that he would be able to take care of sweet Rey. Gods, how he would love to feast on her. Get her to come. Cry. Moan. And not just once! No, Ben Solo could be a generous lover. He would get her to come over and over again, licking her sweet juice from his three fingers (which he would use to fuck her raw) in between the ministrations.

Fuck now his dick was at half-mast again. And because everything about him had quite an impressive size…well, let’s say his 9 inch dick was hard to miss once fully erected.

Not good. What impression would that make if Rey saw him like this?  
She would think him a pervert!

And Hux- he would NEVER let him live on with such an escapade…

Fucking hell, this girl was driving him mad!

_I need to think of something unsexy… What is unsexy?  
Ah yeah…I know. I GOT THIS. Remember the golden bikini...with golden chains…that I have found in mom’s drawer a few years ago?…ugh…yes, exactly that one. _

The image of a younger version of Miss Organa-Solo dancing in that outfit appeared before Ben’s closed eyes…

_…Now I need to vomit…NO, stop I don’t need to image Mum in her bikini further…Ugh…! Where’s my amnesia when I need it?_

“Dr. Solo-…Ben!”

Hearing his given name Ben got startled, looking at Hux who was eyeing him questioningly. It seems the mental image of his mother in that daring outfit had got his brain to stop working properly for a second now…

“Yes?” he questioned the ginger haired a bit aggressively, biting the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn’t smirk like a goofy when turning to face Rey … No, that would be too unlike him. He rarely smiled… He had even heard nurses refer to him as Dr. Brooding or Dr. Grumpy…

“What is it?” he pressed further, feeling a bit embarrassed that he is somehow disorientated and the two other people in the room staring at him.

“The- Examination. Don’t you want to start?”

Fuck, he has completely forgotten about the examination!

Turning around with widened pupils and sweaty hands with the speed of light, Ben was about to advance towards crimson faced Rey, who obediently sat in her hospital bed while observing the scene…but was stopped as his shoe got caught up in one of the machine cables on the floor.

He stumbled forward, Rey looking rather surprised while trying to make out if the tall built doctor would fall on her bed… but thanks to his good reaction skills Ben was able to find balance again.

He was such a dork. A nervous fool. Shit.

_At least now I can blame the redness in my face on this little stunt?!_

“Jesus, Solo. What are you doing?!” Hux inquired rather accusingly, making Ben feel irritated.

How dare that rat faced with a broom stuck up in his ass dare to question him like that in front of her!

Ben’s mood now changed a bit, he felt the anger build up inside him. “I am baking a cake. What does it look like to you, Hux? I am about to examine Miss Evans” Ben hissed angrily, turning towards his colleague with an angry glare on his face, looking more intimidating than usual.

“Excuse me…” he mumbled, trying to regain his self-control glancing at Rey. And she…smiled back a bit? At least she didn’t look frightened…

“I have to listen to your lungs. Can you please bend?” Ben stripped on his mask of professionalism, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Rey nodded eagerly, even if she knew that bending forward would be painful.

Letting Rey get herself into the examination position, Ben approached her bed and plugged the ear tips of his stethoscope in his ears. Like every hospital gown in his ward, Rey’s dark green attire didn’t have a closed back. So when the slender brunette had finally positioned herself forward, Ben was greeted  by the sight of her slim and freckled spine. And dear god, this woman had so many freckles. It reminded the neurologist of gazing at the stars. Definitely not any less fascinating.

Taking a closer look Ben noted that Rey’s skin was indeed very nice. It was young, elastic and tanned. Even if she had some healed scars and bruises from the accident on her back. Ben bent forward and carefully placed the diaphragm of his stetoscope on the brunette’s skin. Rey shivered immediately upon the contact.

Yes, that thing was cold.

But that was not, what had caught Ben’s attention. It was only now that he was able to watch how the tiny hairs on his patient’s back reacted, a veil of goose-bumps running over Rey’s skin. And fuck, she had just stopped inhaling. He could hear as so much.

Should he dare to believe that the change in her breathing resulted of his closeness?  
Was she in distress because of him? Just like he was because of her?  
No, that was just a wishful thinking… She was too pretty for him anyway…

Ben instinctively dropped lower in order to get a better view on Miss Evan’s back. The intoxicating smell of soap and Rey’s own body scent hitting his organ. Her body scent was…lovely. Not too sweaty, not to clean…It reminded him of the sun.  
Shit, this woman was truly the most intriguing creature he had ever examined!

“Miss Evans. Please relax and take a deep breath. Hold it…” his instructive voice almost whispered towards Rey, coaxing her body to comply… His hand now firmly positioned on the back of the stethoscope that he pressed into the brunette’s skin. And sweet Rey was very responsive. Luckily Ben didn’t need to touch Miss Evans skin directly or else… she would notice how wet his palms were and fingertips were. Yes, just that.

“and now exhale…” Ben continued the lung auscultation, finding nothing that should be taken care of immediately.

“Good” he praised the girl now, smiling lightly. “We are finished. Your lungs are fine. No damage from your ribs” he offered enthusiastically, locking eyes with the brunette again.

How come he had never noticed before that Rey’s eyes weren’t hazel, but a mix of blue, green and yellow? Whatever it was…she was beautiful.

“Alright…we have got all we need for now” Hux interrupted the silent moment between doctor and patient, getting up abruptly after finishing his notes.

“We will come back tomorrow.” The ginger offered and Ben retreated as well, his hands carefully shoved inside the pockets of his coat. He would have something to get off to tonight, that was sure.

“Thank you.”  


Outside Rey’s room the two male colleagues once again walked down a corridor of the neurology. Ben’s head was still filled with butterflies and the scent of Rey.

“So she is no hooker.” The younger one admitted in defeated. Ben irked his eyebrows, looking at his co-worker: “What?”

“When you put your stethoscope on her…she flushed. No hooker is so shy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Did you like the interrogation?
> 
> Do you think Hux overdid it with his sex questions?
> 
> Please leave a kudo or a comment and let me know what you think. (Believe it or not...your reactions are the fuel to my engine :-P)
> 
> Next chapter:  
> \- Rey becomes more active  
> \- we will have some emotions...and some more smut <3


	5. Incidents under the moonlight (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys :-D
> 
> I am back with another chapter... It is only the first part...as the second will become more juicy but I needed to built up some more tension.  
> Let's say I had inspiration from Dr. Rockhard (just as dorky as our Dr. Solo <3)
> 
> Anyway thank you for all the lovely comments in the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy the following one, too.

He wanted to know more. He was thirsty. So damn curious about this woman.

The fact Ben had the pleasure of inhaling her sweet scent while examining her…didn’t help him to get her off his mind at all.  
  
What did she like?  
Did she prefer a book or a movie?  
Did she like thai-food?  
What did she like to do in her spare time?

Ben exhaled now audibly, while tossing various research papers off his office desk.

This had never happened to him before!  
Work always came first for him.  
Especially the researches he did for the First Order had become a priority in his life ever since he left university. And now…he couldn’t concentrate on any of it.

Feeling more and more frustrated Ben felt his limbs push and his swivel chair sat in motion. His hand ran insecurely through his dark mane.

Rey Evans.  
The orphan.  
With temporary amnesia.  
Why did she still suffer from amnesia?  
There was no clinical reason for it. Her brain functioned well, the concussion had retreated…

He sucked in his lower lip, tasting the faint flavor of espresso on it while trying to solve the mystery. 

_What if she doesn’t want to remember?_

There. He had formulated his deepest hunch.  
As far as he knew they were known cases of amnesia with people who showed no clinical indications for the condition… The literature referred to it as a form of psychologically induced amnesia, which often resulted from a trauma.

Was this the case?

And if so, what did it mean for him?

Should he send her to a psychiatrist tomorrow?

Or did he have to? Was this not what a responsible doctor would do?  
Did he not swore an oath to act in the best interest of his patients?

_But then she would have to leave my ward…_

Fuck. Now Ben felt that he got himself into another ethical conflict. Jumping up from his chair, Ben pulled at his thick locks now.

_Shit._

He was so worked up. What should he do?  
Uncontrollably he slammed his right foot against the bin next to his desk and sent it flying across the room. The sound of the metal hitting the wall echoed through his office.

He lost control. Damn.

How unprofessional.

But why did it feel so good to get the stress out of his system this way?

Ben sighted, catching himself before getting caught up in a spiral of frustration and violence.

He needed to stop.  
He knew that he needs to leave the room... before things get out of hand. One temper tauntrum a year is alright...but he had his lapse for this year.

_I need to think of something else...Thist. Yes, I am thirsty._

Yes, a drink. A drink would to him good.

Without sparing the spread content of his bin another look, Dr. Ben Solo showed his white cloak onto his shoulders and fled his office.

 

The corridors of the neurology ward of CMH were empty. Nothing unusual taking into consideration that it was well past midnight already, the ward running on night shift personnel and the fact that most patients were too ill to stay awake during this hour of the day.

So actually it was the perfect time for Ben to step in front of the vending machine near the wards exit doors, get some cash out and get himself his favorite apricot juice without being disturbed. You know, the unhealthy kind loaded with sugar which he loved ever since tasting it in his younger years…

With the drink in his hand, Ben felt collected enough to attempt to do his research again.  
However he wondered why his feet dragged him to make a detour, which lead him exactly in front of Rey’s room…

 _Hasn’t your father warned you not to think with your dick, Solo?_ The mocking tone was back.

The halls were dimly lit and Ben was happy that no one could see the slight flush of red on his ears…  
It wouldn’t hurt to look at her sleeping complexion for a second? Would it?

Perhaps he should make a list with pros and cons... You know, stuff that responsible folks did before acting on an impulse.

So a pro: Rey wouldn’t know that he took a look.  
Another pro perhaps: he would do no harm in taking a look at the girl’s sleeping figure… Especially since he probably wouldn’t be able to see anything due the turned off lights anyway.  
And cons... he really couldn't think of any. Okay, perhaps his behaviour suggested that he had a voyeuristic side...but...there was no harm to that, was there?

Boy, how wrong he was.

It was not Rey’s sleeping figure lying on the bed that caught his perceptive eye once standing in the corridor right before her window. No, instead her almost bare form ( _the hospital gown was backless, remember?_ ) standing in front of her outer window in the room, with her back facing the door and the light of the moon kissing her silhouette greeted his eager eyes.

She was slender. Very. Delicate even.  
But the fineness was not a trait Ben didn’t know that Rey possessed.  
What he truly didn’t know was…oh and the thought made his mouth water…that Rey still possessed slight curves…!  
  
Those weren’t hips of a child for sure… But the curvature of a woman that called more sweetly to him then the most forbidden fruit.

Ben couldn’t help but feel his eye’s go wide and his jaw slack, every hair on his body becoming stiff and urging him to take action.

_But should I?_

He had probably stood in front of Rey’s window like a gawking idiot for minutes now. And naturally he wasn’t lucky enough that his strange behavior remained unnoticed, because Rey twitched as if her 7th sense has told her about her spy and turned to face the intruder.

It shocked the elder doctor to see the wetness that tainted his patient’s cheek.

_God, was she in pain?_

Without letting his mind do any mental work, his body began to move automatically and Ben entered Rey’s room without having the decency to knock.  
  
Needless to say this fact seemed to shake Rey up and she turned to face the window again, embarrassed to have been caught weeping.

With the realization of Rey’s discomfort, Ben felt the taste of doubt creep through his veins again.  
He was never famous for having a sense of tact. Especially in dealing with the fair sex. And now he needed to mentally bleed for it again.

Still Ben knew that standing there and watching his patient silently would make the situation even more odd then it was before, so he did what his brain told him to do in order to fix the situation: “Are you alright?”

The girl at the window, who had now at least the decency to hide her formerly exposed curve with a hand pulling her gown together, turned around proudly right after she wiped her face from the tears:  
  
“Yes…No…I don’t know.” Rey’s honest answer was loaded with distress, although she held her oval face up and met the gaze of Ben’s obsidian eyes.

_Not that I have expected a less mysterious answer…_

Following the call of his instincts Ben took a step forward in order to get closer to her, being drawn to Miss Evan’s light like a blind moth that had never glanced into the warm rays of the sun, yet. Ben also felt his nervous tick reappearing again, which manifested in the fidgeting of his right hand… Feeling lucky for once that the darkness in the room hid his tension.  
  
“Are you in pain?” he whispered this time, taking another step closer. Slowly. Just the way he would do to get closer to a wounded animal.  
  
“Ah…no. Thank you.” The reply comforted the worrying black head less than he thought it would, even though he could take in Rey’s full small appearance now that she was facing him.

She was so tiny compared to him. So fit to protect. So…made for him. Despite his distaste for small people (yes, the one’s higher up in the evolutional hierarchy were taller...small people thus inferior by biology) he adored the way he needed to tilt his head, so he was able to enjoy the sad sparkle of those big eyes. Oddly enough his tension was now gone…replaced by a wave of wanting to help this woman. Making her feel comfortable. Taking care of her. Regardless of what she needed.

Meanwhile the room echoed of silence and Ben prayed hopefully that Rey wouldn’t be able to hear how strong his heart was throbbing, while wanting to prove himself to her.

 _Ben, you should really see a therapist because of this…taking care…thoughts…_  
  
What Ben didn’t knew was that a pleasant shiver ran down Rey’s spine at the sight of the tall and broad shouldered man with white coat standing before her. A shiver that caused Rey’s ass to be covered in goose bumps…although it wasn’t cold in the room.  
  
“Do you have the night shift?” she broke the silence with a whisper, while bathing in the light of his attentive stare and tilting her head to the side so Ben’s view landed on the fine line of her neck.  
  
“Yeah. Unfortunately” Ben replied, feeling flustered and again like a pathetic youngling. How do normal people behave when being close to a girl like Rey?  
  
“I need to finish some…research papers. For First Order Pharmaceuticals…” he felt the need to brag. God, that was so childish. But deep inside the neurologist still hoped that Rey would admire him for his achievement…and so he could perhaps sway a beauty like her to consider him?!  
   
“Can ‘t you sleep?”

“I often struggle.”   
Ben immediatelly felt with Rey.  
He understand, truly.   
Whatever demons haunted Rey, he understood her misery in trying to forget them at night. Meanwhile Rey was holding Ben’s gaze as if she recognized him having the same issues as her.

But was that possible?

Could two people connect mentally just after knowing each other so briefly?

“Why?” The neurologist asked, wanting to find the truth that remained hidden. Not blinking for a second. A pressing thirst now obvious in his voice.

“…” Rey choose not to answer. She evaluated. Her big orbs wandered from his eyes to his mouth, as if she tried to grab the question… or an answer. But it seemed that Rey could not disclose her secrets to Ben… making the dark haired man to get the hint and stop prying.

It was Ben who broke the silence first, partly because he felt awkward and partly beause he didn't want to give up. With a cleared throat he did the unthinkable... offering the most honest sentence he had ever said to anyone in his life: “Sometimes…I am also desperate to fall asleep.”  
  
Until now he had never admitted to anyone that his thoughts haunt him throughout the night. Why? Well, probably because….he didn’t believe in the expertise of therapists or psychologist, either. He even remembered mocking his fellow students with psychology as major as snake and oil salesman... or called them something even worse. Not that it matted.  
  
Next Rey turned around again in order to face him and Ben felt immediately that his word made sense again, thus he began to reveal more of his hidden thoughts without hurry:  “But I…talk to people. Then it gets better, eventually.”

Okay, part of the statement was a big fat lie.

A scheme, really.

Dr. Ben Solo with all his strange behavior, superior thinking and insecurities would never turn to anyone for advice or as a vent for his problems.

But the unaware Rey Evans didn’t know this. And even if Ben felt uncomfortable with his turn of words, he hoped that this psychological manipulation strategy he picked up during university (commonly used to bond with a traumatized patient) would get Rey to spill more about herself. And not everything he had said was a lie anyway, he regularly faced troubles trying to fall asleep.

_Ah do you, now? Why not offer her your most effective cure to insomnia?  
Why not suggest her to taker her hand to an adventure and stick those finger’s down her … NO – STOP. This sounded all wrong again._

Rey bited her lips as if in conflict, carefully forcing her chin upwards in order to meet Ben’s gaze again. Her rich eyes were full with emotions, as if she wanted to offer her most intimate thoughts to this man on a silver plate...but somehow couldn't. So her lips remain sealed, although trembling.

Ben, just realizing now what his statement could imply, backpedaled swiftly: “Uhn…sorry. Don’t get me wrong! I am not in therapy. You know, I am normal.” He justified, stammering a little. Fuck, he was acting like an idiot again! He could see in the questioning glint in Rey's eyes that she thought of him as an odd fellow.

_Or even worse! She could think me as a psycho? Or a creep, the worst kind...the ones that do not know any boundaries...!_

His rattling brain worked like a clockwork now, digging out one suggestive thought after the other:

_… What if she is in therapy?  
Did I just imply that she is a psychopath in that case…_

_Fuuuuuck….!_  
  
_If this goes wrong I’ll really consider making an appointment with Phasma down in the psychiatry…_

What was even worse is that Rey was back to being to her unfathomable mood…and Ben couldn’t read the brunette’s expression at all.

Was she mad?  
Would she cry?

Fuck, what had he gotten himself into now?

Feeling the panic rush from his gut to his head, Ben started shaking slightly. And just like the dork he was... the sound of his apricot juice hitting the floor disturbed their…moment? Could one call this a moment even?

And did that bloody bottle just really in-between his gorgeous patient’s feet?  
You know…the ones that ended in her exposed…and toned legs?

A treacherous redness spreads through Ben’s features, probably coloring his face in the shade of a tomato.

Without thinking…Ben wanted to quickly solve the situation. So he rushed forward, bent down and to grab the bottle from the floor.

“Ow!”

_Oh...Fuck!_

Rey obviously had the same train of thought in mind as him, because she had just lunged down to pick the bottle up herself at the same time. Naturally…they collided. And due to the rules of physics: the stronger force pushed the lighter one aside. The problem was…that this time the forces manifested in a contact of heads.

Yes, Ben had given Ms. Evans…the prettiest coma-patient he ever had with a concussion and amnesia a full rap on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it and leave a comment, kudo or bookmark <3


	6. Incidents under the moonlight (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!!!
> 
> Dr. (Rockhard) SOLO is back....and be curious about what kind of adventures he will face in this chapter <3  
> I personally loved writing this...so I hope you enjoy it, too :-)

 

   
  


It seemed as if all the clocks and machines in the room stopped ticking. Only Rey was frowning silently; the fine outline of her eyebrows contracting as an indicator of the pain his heavy frontal had caused her.

Or was her discomfort the result of the curse of the Solo nose?

Ben was aware that he had quite a prominent nose…A bugle that stuck out from his face like an overhang of the Alps…and from his colleg experience Ben knew that his smelling organ was solid as any rock and capable enough to withhold a right hook.

_If I knocked her out with the Solo nose then I’ll take it off…personally. I won’t trust a surgeon with that…they are only better butchers anyways._

“Don’t move!” Ben heard himself speak, his usual dark and demanding tone filled with a flash of panic. Without leaving Rey any time to react, Ben went deeper into his knees, instinctively supporting his patient’s weight with his shoulder on the way before placing his broad hands under her legs while scooting her up. Effortlessly, one might add.

Would Rey notice what a strong man he was?

Picking her up like a bride?

 _You are an idiot, Solo. She IS IN PAIN. She does not care whether you have a toned body and that you could carry her through downtown Coruscant!_ The nagging voice of ugly truth was right. As usual. Sometimes Dr. Ben Solo couldn’t help but to curse his witty brain…

“I’ve got you…don’t worry” he assured again with his dark soothing vocie, his fingers now grazing the back of Rey’s bare tights. Her deliciously smooth tights…with perfect tanned skin and little freckles… His face was positively burning now. God, he felt like his whole body was set on fire.

“Dr. Solo…” Rey muttered softly and placed her head innocently against his white coat. Stray strands of her hair crown now tickling his jaw while he advanced towards her bed with two long strides.

His name sounded so nice when it came out of her mouth.   
So right.

He didn't even want to think about how it would sound when Rey screamed ‘Right there, Dr. Solo’…oh blissfully hell.

Without any further hesitation, Ben bowed towards her bed and placed the slender stature of the woman gently against the cover of her hospital duvet.

The lights were still turned off, so he couldn’t see exactly if he had placed her on the bed correctly. Or whether she would have a hematoma on her forehead…Or how to withdraw his hands from her tights without touching her too much… It was a dilemma. At least a pleasant one – for him.

Why did she have to feel so right within his arms?  
  
Almost perfect. Almost as if her little body was made to have him carry her around…  
  
The way her head rested against his chest, the fresh scent of her shampoo mixed with the odeur of her skin and the way her body surrendered to him.   
Yes, this memory would definitely haunt him the following nights.

His sweaty hands still lingered under her tights and Ben followed his instincts to lean into the contact as Rey didn't seem to withdraw herself.

Any normal person would retreat now.   
That was what decency demanded in such situations.  
But his muscular body seemed to fail to function. His muscles didn’t move an inch.

His lungs drew a long breath. Taking in every little flavor Rey emitted.

_Please move...or I can’t let you go._

The unusual couple remained in this position. Merging with the silence and peace of the dark room.

His heart hammered regardless and with each second they kept being glued together, he felt his cordial muscle pump even more frantically.

Why didn’t she try to get away?  
Why didn’t she say something?  
Anything?

Outside of the room hectic footsteps echoed down the hall now, probably belonging to a nurse who received a call from the ambulance. But even as the footsteps grew louder and the movements outside in the ward's hall became louder, there was no twitch of any muscle inside Miss Evan’s room.

Ben didn't know if he shoudl enjoy the moment or start panicking.

What if they were seen?  
Would his colleagues laugh at him?  
Would Miss Evans sue him? For damages?  
What if she considered this as harassment?  
Would this cost his job?

His brain however calmed the phsyician... whatever was happening here- it was unlikely to be detected as it was pitch black inside Rey’s patient’s room …Even the lights of the  hospital's parking lot from outisde didn’t illuminate their strange…situation.  
And as far as he knew no nurse in his ward was capable of night sight either… or possessed the skills of cat woman (yes, Ben Solo had adored comics from a very early age on and secretly used nerd talk while perceiving his environment).

However slowly regaining his sense and reason, Ben started to blink pensively.   
He needed to get his act together and get out of this situation. QUICKLY.

After clearing his head once more, the neurologist decided to drop the only valid question that popped into his mind: “Are you alright? Do you still feel dizzy?”   
His voice carried his whispered message through the silence, his breath setting the fine hairs of Rey’s head into motion.

“Yeah. I was a bit dizzy before…but now it’s getting better” the young woman admitted and with a last nod against the fabric covering his clavicle, she withdrew her head.

In the ward's corridor before Rey's room a busy nurse was now rushing past the window... luckily the duty to have to push an old model of a hospital bed (yes, they were quite heavy for one small nurse) without bumping it against the walls and waking the whole ward occupied the CMH nurse enough so that she didn’t even had the notion to peek inside the room.

_Phew._

So there was no cosmic conspiracy going on against him. Fate meant good with him.   
  
Whilst Ben was more aware now then ever that it was high time for him to retreat. He needed to stop this invasion of Rey’s personal space even if his limbs refused to listen to good reason!

However…an idea struck his mind. No, it burned itself in his brain cells. A very bad idea. Not that he cared much at this point.

So giving into sin (for one last time) Dr. Solo acted absolutely unethically and allowed his hands to slide slowly along Rey’s bare tights while backing off. It felt lovely. Like the tips of his fingers were made for this… A sensation awoke in him. A rush of adrenaline running pleasantly through his veins. Naturally the rush came to a sudden end and the last thing he felt with the tips of his fingers against the heated skin of Miss Evans was a slight shudder of his patient. Goose bumps...

_Congratulations. I am an now officially a pervert now._

_Not just some voyeurist. No, I skipped three stages of perversion and mutated right into the hateful groping type of pervert.  
Yes, it is official now. My mother would be ashamed…_  
  
_Father would probably be proud – which…makes it only worse._

Nevertheless beside shame…hope also dared to sparkle in the older man’s chest. Ben remembered the silly nothingness Hux had told him about Rey the other day. About the redness in her cheeks that appeared last time he had touched her. If his mind didn’t play him any pranks he remembered that the brunette had shivered at their last contact, too. And this meant that it was scientifically proven from now on that his touch triggered Miss Evans goose bumps…

Basically this realization made it into his Top 5 Moments of this week.

After the break of skin contact, Rey seemed to relax again on the duvet while letting her legs fully rest on the bed. Only seeing the faint outlines of Rey’s movements in the dark, Ben was desperately trying to get any hint of Rey’s facial expression. Wanting to know if this feeling was mutual…and Rey was blushing, too.

Or if she felt abused...violated even? God, he would hate himself if that was the case.

“I am sorry. I usually don’t knock my patients out” he heard himself joke rather smoothly in a way that reminded him of his breeder.

 _Remember kid, humor is the key to a woman’s heart…_ It was one of the only whiteness his father had passed to him during his childhood.

Was he right?

Even if Han Solo’s only piece of advice would turn out to be wrong in the end…the attempt at humor in an embarrassing situation somehow helped Ben to get the anxiety out of his system.  
  
This was worth something, wasn’t it?

“Do you need me to check on you?” he pressed further, hiding behind the mask of professionalism again even if the concern was evident in his voice.

“No…don’t worry. Trouble is my last name…” the lighter voice whispered back, attempting to joke herself. Ben couldn’t help but smile. Rey’s observations, at least, were correct. If Ben remembered the police file of her accident correctly, the slender brunette had reacted the wrong way before being hit by the car- trying to escape forward rather than jump back on the sidewalk.

So she wasn’t all flawless.   
Ben couldn’t help but feel…more self-confident with this knowledge. A perfect woman was out of his league…but if Rey was not 100% perfect…?

Neither of them knew that they had shared a hidden smile right in that moment.

“Beep…Beep…Beeeeeep” sounded his pager, distrubing the exciting moment while vibratiing aggressively inside his pocket.  
His pager.   
His bloody pager turned out to be a complete cock blocker.

He should have chucked this annoying instrument of CMH control against a wall the moment the CMH Board had ordered the doctors to be ‘accessible at all times’…Oh, what a cruel bitch timing was.   
But even if Ben should have known that his seconds with Rey were numbered as soon as he had seen the night shift nurse rush down the corridor, he regretted being so dutiful and listening to the Board's wishes.

Exhaling loudly while following the call of duty Ben reached inside his pocket, checking the code that was displayed on the communicator: “Amublance”. Well, it wasn’t as if he was able to get any research results done tonight after THIS anyway.

“I need to…go” he exclaimed calmly, feeling as if he needed to explain himself for leaving so abruptly. The light of his pager illuminating his and Rey’s face in a green glow...Needless to say that only one of them didn't look strange while being exposed to light from that angle.

 _But wait!_...Was that twitching at the corner of her mouth a sign of disappointment?   
Or just the reaction to a stray hair that tickled her plump lips?

Ben’s train of thought was once again interrupted because Rey nodded eagerly towards him, right before flashing him a shy smile: “Save them, Dr. Solo.”

Fuck this caused his heart to pound rapidly.

Rey had acknowledged his work.

It was the moment ALL practitioners waited for ever since their first day in college.   
To get _this_ kind of admiration from one’s peers and patient…needless to say Ben had never had his moment of approving triumph before (most probably because he simply  had never cared enough of what the majority of people surrounding him actually thought about his work).

But with Rey it was different.

Again.

The acknowledgement resulted in an never before existing ego boost and secretly Ben started to think that this is how superheroes must felt like.  
...It was the perfect time for his leave now.

The perfect Superman moment.

He was the hero. Going to save lives…and SHE KNEW ABOUT IT! All girls loved superheroes…so he **had** to make a cool exit now.

With a last determined nod Ben stood up, silently rushed out of the room while hoping that his white coat would float in the air in an impressive manner. Once Rey’s door shut again he realized that deep inside he would have also gone inside a burning refinery if she had encouraged him to it…

\------

The rest of the night was hell. After Ben had left Rey’s room he had to worked off his ass all night. Tragic traffic accident. A family. Two children with internal bleedings and concussions… So he had gotten home at 8:30 in the morning, falling exhaustedly into bed while groaning that he had like 5 hours of sleep left before he had to get to CMH again.

Upon arriving in the hospital on time for his shift Ben had straightly gone to his office, sorting his emails out and reading the news on his patients’ files. Needless to say it didn’t even take the nurses five minutes to figure out that he was (relatively) unengaged at the moment, so they began calling him to carry out various examinations and other stuff. He was back in his routine…

\-----

In the afternoon he had finally taken care of everything…and some freshman night shift doctors had arrived so he had passed off all the remaining work to them. It was time to work on his research now. Snoke had personally contacted him via mail in the morning…inquiring about how fast he could finish with the article.

Being buried neck deep in work at his desk, Ben hadn’t had time to think about Rey today. No, this was actually untrue. He had sworn himself not to think about his captivating patient today, so he could get some work done… But again, fate seemed to have different plans for him.

A nock against his closed door interrupted his typing on the computer, making him roll his eye’s annoyedly before barking unfriendly at the intruder to “come in”.

To his shock behind the door didn’t stand a shy nurse or an idiotic freshman, but Rey. His goddess of moonlight in all her glory.   
  
Yes, he would refer to her like this from now on.

“Mind if I come in, doctor?” she asked nicely, glancing around as if she wanted to know if she was disturbing him with some important work. Her thin arms hidden behind her back. Wait- Where was the hospital gown?

Or rather: How had she got ridden of the hospital gown? And didn’t this white shirt and blue wide fit cotton trousers belong to the standard nurse equipment?

_Ah, yeah. Makes sense. She didn’t have anything to put on except that short dress…the nurses must have taken a pity on her and lend her some spare clothes._

Not that Rey didn’t look adorable in these garments. But...it was a shame that her derriere was covered now. It even looked good on Rey. But to tell the truth: for Ben the brunette could have worn slices of parma ham against her naked flesh and he would have found it great, too.

“Ye- ess…of course!” he said while standing up abruptly, only to toss his desk slightly so that some papers landed on the floor.

It seemed that he made a habit of making an idiot of himself before this woman.

_Fuck._

Gone was the image of the cool superhero. 

Trying his hardest to hide his embarrassment, Ben encouraged Rey to come closer with a wave of his strong hand.  

“You forgot this…yesterday” she muttered while coming closer, the door silently falling into it’s angle and a forthcoming hand revealing his bottle of apricot juice.

Ben blinked at the young woman awestruck. Wasn’t Rey the personification of a saint?   
She had made all the way here towards his office to return his 0,95 credit drink to him?!

“Oh yeah…thank you.” He blushed, before adding shily: “You could have kept it.”

“No, it is yours…and…I wanted...i needed some exercise. The ginger doctor said I should start walking small distances.”

Oh Ben Solo knew what kind of exercise she would be perfect for. Getting her to turn around right here, before pinning her hands on the table’s edge a bit roughly and letting her bend straight forward. Her peach shaped ass would lay bare for him while her back would be in a right angle to his torse. Ripe to be taken. And Ben Solo would do what was required of him…he would  grab her by the her uninjured slender shoulder and get her to sink back on his rock-hard cock dead slow. Stretching her well. Rey would whimper a bit...or even moan perhaps? Yes, the position he imagined would be perfect as it would  would be easy on her hurt rib... and she would have control. His godess of moonlight would set the pace. Enjoy him as she wanted. Well, at least until she would ask him to take over. Begging for his cock to pound into her…eliciting the most exquisite moans…

_She is here you moron. Don’t blow this with your perverted illusions…_

At the notion Ben immediately cleared his throat, attempting to hold the conversation and perhaps sound a bit mysterious: “Did he say that?” While he was bashfully averting his eyes to the floor, his back slightly bent as he hoped that Miss Evans would not notice the lust in his dark orbs.

Not minding Ben’s sudden shyness, Rey continued to walk up to the practitioner.

“Yeah. But I wanted to…” Rey began to whisper more silently with each step she took, before she stood right in front of Ben’s frozen complexion, who raised his head with each movement of the woman.

“...know... your... opinion about it.”

Their eye’s interlocked now. Ben’s pupils widening. The adrenalin rushing through his veins yet again.

 _…Is she flirting with me?_  
 _Really?_  
 _She IS, isn't she?!_  
  
“I mean…there is no doctor whom I trust…like you…” the temptress continued, while slowly getting on her toes in order to exhale the last syllable hotly against his ear. The waves of hot breath against his earlobe sent a shiver straight to his manhood...making his skin itch funnily and his hands go wet.

_Was this really happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :-)
> 
> So Rey is not as timid and shy we thought she would be, hmm?
> 
> And Ben? Ben is just adorkable...or is there a wolf hidden under the white cloak?  
> Who is more drawn to the other?  
> Who will be more passionate?  
> And is Rey playing games? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3 and comment and/or leave a kudo!


	7. Meet me on the rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Gosh, I am really sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I had just too much stuff going on in my real life and the muse didn't feel like kissing me for a long time.
> 
> Still I hope you are still on Dr. Solo's embarassment train and want to know if Rey plays games with him ;-)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Ben behaved like a lamb. Unable to move, passive, staring. Quite frankly ready to endure any treatment the gorgeous creature before him was willing to put him through.  
  
“I mean…there is no doctor whom I trust…like you…” she had breathed standing on tip toes against his sensitive ear and with each hot breath Ben felt his system go wild. Like literally. Ben Solo knew that the human body was capable of many things, but that a quick breath against his most unattractive feature was enough to almost cause him a heart attack – well, stuff like that did not stood in his textbooks about human physiology.

Being weak to the sound of the siren’s voice, Ben did the only thing his body was capable of doing.

He gulped.

Unattractively.

Loudly.

_Fuck, what’s wrong with me that I always become uncool in the most important moments of MY LIFE!_

Would Rey laugh at him now?

Be disgusted by him?

…or perhaps get a little bit closer to him? (A pathetic part of Ben still clung to the illusion that Rey was flirting with him)

He could see from the corner of his eye that Rey turned her head slightly towards his neck, taking in his after shave. Why was he still bent down towards her?! Why couldn’t he get out of the situation and behave normal? Like a professional…advise a patient with a straight back and dignity?!

_Because you want her to kiss you…put her delicious tongue in your mouth and laugh while your teeth hit together…_

Shutting his eyelids carefully, Ben tried to distract himself. Get some calm in order to make some sense of the situation and figuring out what to do with this intriguing patient.

But he didn’t have time for this.

The moment he had pressed his lids together, Rey had already started… laughing.

Ben felt a pang in his heart.

However the sound that radiated from Rey was not an evil kind of laugh. Not the one he used to get in middle school when his ears had started to grow, but his face hadn’t elongated yet. No, it was a warm laugh. Tickling like kisses of sunlight. Addiciting.

But did perception betray him just now? Ben didn’t dare to open his eyes, not yet.

“Dr. Solo, you are so fun to be around!” the brunette cracked a joke now and Ben’s heart sank all the way to his feet. All 1,89 meters.

 _She is laughing AT you, you idiot. You blew it..._ sounded his final verdict, the anger and hurt running through his chest. Biting at the end of each nerve in his body. Ben’s sweaty hand clenched involuntarily before opening his eyes in order to face the shattering effigy in Miss Evan’s eye corner.

But…he faced a whole different expression. Again he found Miss Evans truly smiling at him, her small body retreating carefully while getting off her tiptoes. Her face didn’t harbor the look of condemnation, but the one of a curious and interested woman.

“Erhm-…” he began, being captivated by the smile the smaller woman gifted him with. Ben Solo was usually not someone to forgive anyone daring to make fun of him. No, Dr. Ben Solo even had a list of enemies…people whom he wished would once come into his care… but- he couldn’t stay angry at Rey. Not even for a second. His heart softened the second she had flashed her white teeth and his anger was all forgotten. Wabbly knees were what he was left with.

Apropos: straightening his back in order to tower over the patient now (and get some authority back), Ben exhaled slowly locking eyes with Rey.

The object of his desire had now the insolence to play with the bottom of the strands of her loose hair, obviously waiting for his reaction…and then it began to dawn on Ben.

_What if Rey is not a pro at flirting?  
What if she is… just as inept as I am at it?_

Another gulp escaped his throat and…Rey giggled.

_Maker. This can’t be a coincidence. She is PLAYING with her HAIR, a clear sign of sexual interest according to behavior scientist AND she giggled at me._

_FUCK._

_Do something BEN SOLO! Use the FORCE AND FLIRT BACK!?!  
What would your grandfather have done?!_

“I think you…should walk around. Yeah. Every day a bit. At least 10 minutes from today…and then increase your walking activity every day by 5 minutes…” Ben pressed, feeling shy although his suggestions made sense.

Rey, standing 2 foot from him, nodded with a sparkle in her eye, just before continuing with a knowing smirk plastered on her perfect lips: “And which route do you recommend, Dr. Solo?”

What route did he recommend?  
Hell, he was not much of a stroller…  
  
But some Solo notion in Ben told him that it was meaningless what direction he would recommend to Rey…as long as she didn’t have to walk alone. The thought made the practitioner want to rip his heart out and perform a dance of victory, but in reality Ben simply decided to allow his lips to curl briefly. Rey was a fresh breeze in his monotonous life. The first drag of holiday air after descending a plane…a breath full of promises.

So channeling his inner Solo again Ben knitted an eyebrow, before asking with tilted head: “I usually walk up the last floor of the hospital. And take the last door on the right…” He wasn’t messing with Rey. If he needed to clear his head (after Hux annoyed the hell out of him) Ben seriously took the elevator to the last floor in this hospital block and used the “closed door” to get to a staircase that lead him up to the rooftop of CMH. The view from there on Coruscant is breathtaking and eerily calming. Especially in the evening hours when the sun had already kissed the moon goodnight.

Sweating it again Ben started to think what would follow out of his suggestion.

Would he meet her there?  
Did she want to meet him there?  
Or worse…did she flirt with him in order to find out the best place to commit suicide?  
_No, she couldn’t have possibly known that I would suggest her to take a walk on the roof…._ He thought quickly, the alarm bells in his mind becoming silent again.

Yeah, meeting Miss Evans up there would be…nice?  
Rather all he had wished for this month?  
But was it okay?

Eyeing the firm body and the slender wrist of his patient again, Ben’s second brain began to intervene: _And if not, who cares_?

He cleared his throat for a second time in his brunette patient’s presence, having made a plan: “I usually go there after dinner…when I am on shift and not in the ambulance.” Pretending to be nonchalant, Ben shrugged with his broad shoulders trying not to sound too excited.

Rey stared at him with her seductive nature, a lock of her hair tickling her slim clavicle.

“Try that route, perhaps?” His voice became darker and huskier with each syllable, trying to imitate the way of speech Rey had used on him minutes ago. Would she be aroused the same way as him? There was only one way to find out…

With piercing eyes Ben now advanced towards the petite woman, his orbs never leaving her face and a lopsided smirk on his face. The one he used to see from his father when behaving sassy. He got closer, their skin almost touching now. “If you excuse me now, Ms. Evans…”

The treacherous goosebumps showed up on the woman’s skin again and Ben couldn’t help but to feel victorious. As if muttering a promise, a slightly embarrassed Rey simply answered with an animated voice: “Thank you for your time, Dr. Solo…”

And then she just left.

Ben only stared after the woman of his dreams…hoping that she got the hint and would meet him on the rooftop in a few hours.

 -----

The rest of Ben’s shift passed in a blink of eye. At least Ben couldn’t help but feel more and more nervous as the old analog clock in the ambulance approached seven…

He had told Rey earlier that he used to visit the rooftop after dinner. The patient’s dinner was served at six in the evening...yes, Dr. Ben Solo had bothered asking a nurse about the dinner schedule, who had answered him rather surprised and regarded him like an alien. Okay, perhaps he should have seen that coming. Even though he cared for his patient’s wellbeing- Ben couldn’t care less about them as a person. He treated diseases. Cured them if possible. But he was not the kind of physician to cure people. No. Sorry.

Until…he had met Rey. The mysterious girl without past and family.  
The girl who looked like a goddess in the moonlight.

The girl who would hopefully wait for him tonight on the rooftop…and he could get to know here better.

Ben’s gaze involuntarily wandered towards the clock again. It was twenty to seven.

Fuck. He wasn’t finished with the documentation of the diagnoses, yet.

Wanting to be on time…perhaps with a chic 5 minute delay…Ben went through his hair with a deep huff, before slamming on the keys of the old CMH computer. Feeling the same thrill he used to get when his assignment during his studies was overdue and he had 20 minutes to make up a breathtaking assessment of a clinical situation.

\----

Opening the heavy iron door of the rooftop, Ben stepped out in the light of the setting sun and the smell of Coruscant’s fog. He had even straightened the collar of his ironed white coat and checked himself in the mirror a thousand times over. The mole on his face bothered him again, one he thought he had made his peace with a couple of years ago, but in the prospect of a meeting with Rey he started to doubt his appearance again. But all doubts were cast aside as soon as he beheld the silhouette of the girl.

Rey.

Standing at the railing of the rooftop with her back turned to the door, she looked breathtaking. Especially with loose hair flying lazily around her slender shoulder’s because of the light summer breeze.     

Ben didn’t want to imagine what impact the brunette would have on him her body hugged by a lascivious dress. The imagination was disturbed by the loud pang of the iron door, which had audibly fallen into its lock.

“Dr. Solo?” she asked, turning around a bit abruptly and looking rather… surprised to face him?!

Ben, feeling confused by Rey’s display of surprise himself, gaped at the pretty woman while chewing on the inside of his mouth.

Had he misunderstood?

Was he really that much of an idiot?

Was he harassing her?

“Uhm…I see you found the way to come here” he spoke rather fast, in the attempt of filling the awkward moment. Someone might have even thought that he was shouting.

 _Fuck._ This is what this woman did to him. Turning him, a made man, into an insecure mess.

Rey shrugged, a red shade lighting her high cheekbones.

“Yeah…your description was good. I couldn’t even miss the door…and the view is breathtaking!” she admitted, sounding a bit excited herself before turning to face the city again.

Meanwhile Ben had walked up to the ceiling himself, his heart beating just like he had completed a marathon or fought the Hydra. Or accompany a mother at child birth (thank god that he had never got the chance to help out in such a situation…!).

But…what was this feeling between them?

There was something. She must have felt it too.  
A curiosity from her side…and the attraction from his.

Ben knew he needed to find out if he should continue to have his hopes up for…whatever could transpire between them… or just back off. He needed clear information.  
And she would provide him the answers.  
Even if he would have to interrogate her.

“Is it alright that I-?“ he blurted a question out, right at the same moment as Rey posed her own: “I never thought that-!“

The couple smiled slightly at each other at the realization that they engaged in conversation at the same time.

“You first” he offered, the manner of a perfect gentleman overpowering his need to ask a question himself.

Rey giggled again, but nodded: “I…” Her voice died down. As if she had lost her voice. However both of them knew that this was not all Rey had wanted to say.

Ben’s heart almost ripped after assessing how cute Rey could actually be, before encouraging her to “Go on”.

“I never thought that you would show up here tonight.”

Ben blinked.

Really?

Did she really doubt him?

If so, Miss Evans was clearly not in picture about his desires regarding her persona…but let’s forget this topic and get to more interesting questions.

Why wouldn’t he?!

He wanted to answer that “if a beautiful woman you want to fuck hints to you that she will meet you on the top of Mountain Kashyyk at 8 o’clock. You go there. Even if it costs you a limb” But the truth is not always as seductive as one might thing, so the smooth side of Ben’s mind decided to simply give his body the command to shrug and reply: “I come here often.”

 _Ugh…that sounded stiff and uptight._  
  
Even to his ears, so he swiftly added: “And if a patient of mine comes here on my suggestion than I cannot come here in order to check on her.” It was an attempt at flirting. Perhaps not the best pick up line, but Rey’s oval face lit up anyway. Ben’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes automatically drifting down Rey’s neck until the neck of her shirt.

“Especially if she is as pretty as you are.”

Maker, he loved her clavicle and wanted to bite her. And had he just literally spoken his mind?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We will find out if there will be a kiss and someone has said something about sexting, too... Well - stay tuned ;-)
> 
> Also please drop me a comment or a kudo if you liked or hated it!  
> You guy's are always such a good inspiration for me and I love to know what parts of the story made you laugh or knotted your knickers :-D
> 
> BTW: find me on tumblr at galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?
> 
> In the next chapter we will witness a real meeting between Ben and Rey...and rest assured: Ben is an akwaard fool in love ;-)!  
> I plan to get onto the smutty bits in ch.3 or 4...so stay with me and enjoy the tension building up :-D
> 
> If you liked the idea or the story please bookmark, comment or leave a kudo!  
> I write much faster if I know what you think of the plot!
> 
> Also if you wanna say hi, find me on tumblr: https://galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com/
> 
> xo


End file.
